EXCHANGE
by Ashle37
Summary: "Kalau begitu... kita lakukan pertukaran," kata Kris akhirnya. Tao mendongak. "Ganti rugi yang tidak bisa kau ganti sekarang ditukar dengan—" bibir itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, "—tubuhmu." KrisTao YAOI ! NC-21 ! DLDR


**Disclaimer :**

**EXO milik SM Ent.**

**FF ini milik JEANNEXTA yg aku remake jadi ff KrisTao. Aku udah dapat ijin dari author nya. Ff JEANNEXTA yg aku remake ini couple nya YunJae.**

**Main couple :**

**Wu Yifan X Hung Zitao**

**( KrisTao )**

**Warning :**

**NC-21 ! YAOI ! ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI KALO NEKAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napas Tao menderu dan jantungnya berpacu cepat begitu ia baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang sekarang terseret delapan meter di depannya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa tindakannya menyalip mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya akan membuat dirinya menabrak sebuah kardus besar yang diangkat oleh dua pria dari arah horisontal. Begitu napasnya sudah teratur, Tao mematikan mesin motornya, dan mendekati salah satu pria yang mengangkat kardus besar itu.

"Joesonghamnida. Apa Anda terluka?" tanya Tao dengan raut wajah bersalah. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Tao dan menggeleng.

"Gweanchana. Hanya saja—" perkataan pria itu terhenti karena temannya—yang tadi mengangkat kardus bersamanya—tiba-tiba berseru.

"Kai! Gawat! Barang di dalam kardus ini rusak parah!"

"MWORAGO?!" Kai membelalak, dan langsung berlari mendekat.

Tao menelan ludah susah payah. Dari posisi ia berdiri, dilihatnya kedua pria yang memakai seragam khas pengantar barang itu tampak panik di dekat kardus besar—setinggi orang dewasa—yang tampak penyot itu. Kai merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menghubungi pihak kantor tempat ia bekerja.

"Eotteokhae?" temannya bertanya khawatir, begitu pembicaraan lewat telepon itu berakhir. Kai menoleh dan menatap temannya, sebelum ia menatap Tao.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Tao menelan ludah. Tatapan Kai seolah mengatakan, 'Anda harus ganti rugi karena sudah menabraknya'. Dan ternyata... benar. Kai berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi Anda harus mengganti kerugian."

Kedua mata Tao membelalak. Bagaimana caranya ia mengganti rugi? Pekerjaannya sekarang saja hanya sebagai seorang delivery service dari salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Ponsel Kai tiba-tiba berdering. Pria itu segera mengangkatnya. Tao masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengganti rugi.

"Barusan bos saya menelepon, katanya Anda juga harus ikut menghadap bersama kami kepada pemilik barang yang Anda tabrak itu. Anda bisa membicarakan bagaimana cara mengganti kerugian dengan si pemilik barang itu," kata Kai, memberi tahu apa yang tadi disampaikan bosnya lewat telepon.

Tao terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk. Ia tak punya pilihan. Mungkin saja si pemilik barang itu mau berbaik hati padanya dengan memberikannya waktu untuk membayar ganti rugi jika ia temui nanti.

"Arraseo. Saya akan menghadap bersama kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka dari dalam, dan seorang maid muncul dari balik pintu. Maid itu menatap ketiga pria di depannya sesaat, sebelum ia bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, kami ingin mengantar barang kiriman ini," Kai buru-buru menjawab sambil menunjuk kardus besar yang berada di bawah kakinya dan temannya. "Dan juga ingin menemui si pemilik barang yang kami antar ini."

Maid itu menoleh ke arah kardus besar yang berada di bawah kaki Kai dan temannya. "Tapi... Tuan belum pulang dari kantor. Mungkin setengah jam lagi baru beliau pulang."

Kai saling berpandangan dengan temannya, sebelum ia menatap maid itu. "Boleh kami menunggu? Karena ada hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan kepada Tuanmu."

Sesaat, maid itu terdiam. "Arraseo. Silahkan masuk," katanya, sembari melebarkan daun pintu.

Kai dan temannya mengangkat kardus di bawah kaki mereka ke dalam, diikuti Tao di belakang. Setelah meletakkan kardus besar itu di dekat dinding yang ada di ruang tamu, ketiga pria itu dipersilahkan untuk duduk menunggu. Sepasang mata ketiga pria itu tak kuasa untuk melihat benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mereka. Takjub dengan semua benda berkelas yang ditempatkan di posisi yang tepat. Sudah bisa dipastikan pemilik apartemen mewah ini adalah orang kaya.

"Tuan sudah di perjalanan pulang. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi beliau sudah sampai," kata maid itu yang baru saja menelepon majikannya. "Anda bertiga mau minum sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Ketiga pria yang duduk di sofa berbeda itu sontak menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak usah," jawab Kai mewakili suara yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan saya." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga pria itu, wanita itu berlalu menuju dapur.

Sepeninggal maid itu, ketiga pria itu saling berpandangan.

"A, ne. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." Tangan kanan Kai terulur ke arah Tao. Tao tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan Kai.

"Salam kenal, aku Hung Zitao. Panggil saja Tao." Setelah melepas jabatan tangan Kai, ia menatap teman pria itu yang juga mengulurkan tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal!"

Ketiganya mulai larut dalam pembicaraan, yang sesekali diselingi dengan tawa. Hingga tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu mendengar pintu terbuka dari luar. Sang maid berlari keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri tuannya.

"Tuan, ada tiga orang namja yang mengantar barang kiriman Anda. Sekarang mereka masih menunggu Anda di ruang tamu karena kata salah satu di antara mereka ada hal penting yang akan mereka sampaikan," jelas maid itu, sembari menggiring tuannya berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Ketiga pria itu berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki hampir bersamaan begitu melihat sang pemilik apartemen. Kedua mata pria itu menatap ketiga pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, hingga terakhir berhenti di Tao.

Dipandanginya Tao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tao yang melihat tatapan itu tiba-tiba merinding. Tatapan tajam itu seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya. Pandangan pria itu akhirnya beralih ke arah kardus besar yang ada di dekat dinding.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" Suara berat itu akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi atmosfir di ruang tamu itu. Ketiga pria itu mengangguk bersamaan. "Kalau begitu ikut saya. Dan bawa juga benda itu," dagunya menunjuk kardus besar itu, sebelum ia berlalu pergi lebih dulu.

Kai dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik untuk mengangkat kardus besar itu. Tao mengikuti kedua pria itu di belakang. Begitu melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang di setiap dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan abstrak, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sang pemilik apartemen melangkah masuk lebih dulu, dan Tao yang paling terakhir masuk menutup pintu, sebelum ia berdiri berjejer di samping Kai.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki adalah ruang audio. Di sudut dinding antara barat dan selatan terdapat lemari besar yang berisikan kaset-kaset dan seperangkat benda pemutar musik. Di dinding bagian utara ada sofa panjang dan dua sofa tunggal yang menggelilingi sebuah meja kaca—yang di bagian bawahnya dilapisi karpet berbulu.

Pria itu melepaskan jas kerjanya sambil berjalan menuju meja dan kursi kerjanya yang terletak di dinding bagian timur. Begitu ia meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi dan menyandarkan punggungnya, ia menatap ketiga pria yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Namaku Wu Yifan," katanya, sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Silahkan mulai."

Kai menarik napas panjang, sebelum ia berkata, "Barang kiriman Anda sebenarnya masih dalam kondisi baik begitu kami akan mengantarkannya ke sini. Namun, karena suatu kejadian tak terduga barang itu tiba-tiba rusak parah. Saat kami mengangkatnya turun dari mobil dan menyeberangi jalan, namja di samping kami ini tidak sengaja menabraknya dari arah vertikal dengan motornya," Kai menunjuk Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Karena itu, kami serahkan sisanya kepada Anda untuk berbicara dengan namja ini mengenai ganti ruginya."

Kris menatap Tao yang menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu sikunya di atas meja, ditatapnya kembali Tao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pria itu sekarang tampak memainkan ujung seragam kerjanya karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan takut.

"Kalian berdua," jari telunjuk Kris menunjuk Kai dan Baekhyun bergiliran tanpa menoleh dari wajah Tao, "boleh pergi. Seperti katamu tadi, saya akan membicarakan ganti rugi dengan namja ini hanya empat mata."

Kai dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan, sebelum menoleh ke arah Tao. Pria cantik itu balas menoleh dan mengangguk. Kai dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Kris. Keduanya membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Begitu mendengar pintu sudah tertutup dari luar, mendadak jantung Tao kembali berdegup kencang. Kedua telapak tangannya bahkan sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Namamu?" Suara berat Kris terdengar seperti mengintimidasi di telinga Tao.

"Ta-Tao. Hung Zitao imnida," jawab Tao, setengah tergagap.

"Kau sudah tahu isi kardus yang kau tabrak hingga rusak parah itu, hm?" Tao menggeleng. "Mendekat kemari di depan mejaku," perintah Kris. Pria itu buru-buru melangkah, dan berhenti satu setengah meter di depan meja kerja pria itu.

"Bagaimana cara kau mengganti rugi barangku yang sudah kau rusakkan itu?" kedua alis Kris terangkat. "Dari seragam kerjamu itu, kulihat sepertinya kau hanya seorang delivery service."

"A, kalau Anda bisa memberi saya waktu, saya akan membayar kerugiannya," Tao berkata dengan suara gugup. "Saya berjanji akan melunasinya!"

Kris mendengus, hampir tertawa, "Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sebulan..." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi, "Saya tidak mau memberimu waktu selama itu?" Ia berjalan melewati Tao. Tao mematung, hingga ia tak sadar Kris berjalan menuju pintu. Pria itu mengunci pintu dan meletakkan anak kunci di kantung celananya, sebelum ia berbalik menuju sofa panjang. "Bagaimana kalau... saya ingin kau mengganti rugi sekarang ini juga, hm?"

Kedua mata Tao membelalak. Dari mana ia bisa mendapat uang jika harus menggantinya sekarang?

"S-saya mohon," suara Tao bergetar, "Berikan saya waktu." Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kris sudah duduk di sofa panjang dengan kedua tangan yang menopang di atas kepala sofa. Pria itu menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak." Kris menggeleng angkuh. "Ganti rugi sekarang juga atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi," tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana bagian depannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Saya serius."

Tao mulai panik. Gambar-gambar dirinya yang akan dilaporkan ke polisi dan berada di dalam penjara memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kris. Berharap pria itu masih punya belas kasihan padanya.

"Saya mohon. Saya tidak mempunyai uang untuk mengganti rugi sekarang juga. Berikan saya waktu, Tuan." Tao tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan pria itu.

Tak ada sahutan dari pria itu. Tao semakin takut hingga ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu... kita lakukan pertukaran," kata Kris akhirnya. Tao mendongak. "Ganti rugi yang tidak bisa kau ganti sekarang ditukar dengan—" bibir itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, "—tubuhmu."

Tao terperangah. Kedua matanya membelalak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dengan tubuhnya?!

"Bagaimana?" kedua alis Kris terangkat tinggi, "Saya tidak akan memberi pilihan lain."

"Kau—BERENGSEK!" maki Tao, sembari bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya tampak murka. "Kau pikir aku tidak ada harga diri sampai harus mengganti rugi dengan tubuhku, hah?"

Kris menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi yang berubah datar. Tiba-tiba ia menekan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, sebelum ia menempelkannya di telinga. "Selamat malam, kantor polisi. Saya ingin melaporkan—"

"Yah, yah, yah!" Dengan panik Tao berlari ke arah Kris. Sebelum ia sempat merampas ponsel itu, Kris bertindak lebih cepat; ia menyambar tangan Tao dan memutarnya di belakang punggung, kemudian ditahannya tubuh itu dari belakang di dinding terdekat. Tao mengerang. Tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta seketika berhenti begitu Kris berkata dengan nada suara mengancam.

"Aku bisa dengan mudahnya mematahkan lenganmu..." Kris melemparnya ponselnya ke atas sofa tanpa menoleh, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku sedang tidak bermain-main dengan ucapanku, Hung Zitao."

Tubuh Tao mulai bergetar begitu ancaman itu seolah menembus tulang-tulangnya. Pria di belakangnya ini berbahaya, itulah yang diperingatkan otaknya. Karena itu, untuk menghadapinya Tao tahu ia harus bersikap patuh.

"Baiklah," kata Tao susah payah karena sebagian wajahnya menempel di dinding. "Aku akan melakukan pertukaran itu." Ia sudah tak punya pilihan. Salah satu lengannya yang masih dicengkram Kris di belakang punggungnya mulai terasa sakit.

"Good boy." Kris tersenyum puas. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya dan melepaskan pria di depannya. Tao mengelus-elus lengannya yang dicengkram Kris, sebelum ia menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, setengah mendesis. Kris tiba-tiba menyambar dagunya, dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Tao terpaksa harus berjinjit.

"Berbicaralah dengan nada suara manis atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya!" Sepasang mata Kris menatapnya tajam-tajam, sebelum ia melepaskannya. Ia berbalik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di sofa panjang. "Pakai semua barang yang ada di dalam kardus besar itu," perintahnya sambil menunjuk kardus besar yang terletak di lantai dengan dagunya.

Tao mendengus dalam hati, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati kardus besar—yang tadi dibawa Kai dan Baekhyun—itu. Ia membungkuk dan membuka kardus besar itu. Seketika Tao terpana begitu melihat isi kardus besar itu. Sebuah boneka wanita yang sudah rusak parah!

"Itu sex doll yang kupesan enam bulan yang lalu," suara Kris tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau tahu berapa harganya?" ia sengaja memberi jeda, "Dua puluh tiga ribu dollar Amerika."

Tao membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Itu harga yang sangat fantastis! Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa bisa melunasinya jika diberi kesempatan mengganti rugi.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat lepaskan pakaian, wig, dan sepatu dari sex doll itu, kemudian pakaikan di tubuhmu sendiri."

Tao tersentak dan berbalik menatap pria itu. "Mwo? Aku harus memakainya?!"

"Apa aku harus turun tangan untuk memakaikannya di tubuhmu, hm?" Kedua mata tajam Kris menatap langsung kedua mata Tao.

Tao menelan ludah. Setelah menarik napas panjang diam-diam, Tao kembali berbalik menatap boneka di dalam kardus itu. Dengan kedua tangan gemetar ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang menutupi tubuh boneka itu. Tao bergidik begitu kulit boneka itu terasa nyata saat tersentuh olehnya. Dan begitu semua benda yang dipakai boneka itu telah selesai dilepaskannya, ia kembali menatap Kris.

"Pakai semua barang itu di sini," Kris berkata lebih dulu sebelum Tao sempat berkata untuk meminta izin memakainya di toilet, "sekarang juga."

Tao terhenyak. Bibirnya yang sudah terbuka untuk melayangkan protes kembali mengatup begitu melihat kedua mata tajam itu. Akhirnya, dengan kebencian yang semakin menumpuk di dalam hatinya, Tao mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dipakainya satu per satu. Kris tak berkedip menatap kulit putih tanpa cacat Tao yang sekarang terekspos di depan matanya.

Mini dress putih yang hampir mirip lingerie itu yang pertama dipakai Tao, sebelum ia memakai underwear g-string. Terakhir, ia memakai wig hitam panjang bergelombang, dan sepatu high heels. Membuatnya sekarang terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Kris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersiul panjang begitu melihat perubahan Tao sekarang. Bahkan tanpa polesan make-up, wajah itu sudah terlihat cantik dengan pipi merona alami dan bibir semerah cherry.

"Kemari," panggil Kris tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari wajah pria cantik itu. Tao menatap pria itu selama tiga detik, sebelum ia berjalan mendekat dengan susah payah karena high heels yang dipakainya.

Tiba-tiba Tao terjatuh, dan tanpa sadar mendongak ke arah Kris dengan wajah yang dibuat sedikit miring. Kris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan 'Manis' di dalam hatinya.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Tao akhirnya bangkit berdiri, dan kembali mendekati Kris. Begitu ia sudah berdiri di pinggir Kris, pria itu tiba-tiba menarik salah satu tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas pangkuan.

"Yah! Apa yang—" kalimat Tao urung selesai karena bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir Kris. Kedua mata Tao membelalak. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong pundak Kris menjauh, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh kedua tangan pria itu.

Dengan satu tangannya, Kris menahan kedua tangan Tao di belakang punggung, sementara tangannya yang bebas menekan belakang kepala pria itu—membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kedua mata Tao terpejam erat begitu merasa lidah Kris bergelirya di dalam mulutnya. Mengekplorasi isi di dalam mulutnya dengan lidah terlatihnya, bahkan membelit lidahnya. Napas Tao tersenggal-senggal begitu akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir pria itu kali ini menyesap leher putihnya yang terekspos bebas. Membuat Tao mendongak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanan Kris bergerak ke bawah, melebarkan kedua kaki Tao, sebelum menggerayangi paha putih itu.

Tangan Kris naik sedikit demi sedikit ke pangkal paha Tao, dan akhirnya berhenti di antara gundukan yang ada di antara selangkangan pria itu. Kedua mata Tao tiba-tiba terbuka begitu tangan besar itu meremas miliknya yang hanya tertutup underwear g-string.

"Ja-Jangan... ah! Jangan!" pintanya di sela-sela desahan yang tak bisa ditahannya. Tao tak bisa melihat ke bawah karena kepala Kris—yang masih menyesap lehernya—menutupi pemandangan. Kedua kakinya semakin mengeliat gelisah bersamaan dengan remasan yang diterimanya.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia selesai memberikan satu kissmark di bagian leher pria itu. Bibir Tao bergetar dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut. Dan berharap Kris menghentikan semuanya. Namun Kris tak mengabulkan permintaan itu. Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh itu dari atas pangkuannya dan diletakkannya di atas sofa. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun dari Tao, ia melepaskan dasinya, sebelum diikatnya di kedua pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Tao terisak ketakutan. Tubuhnya semakin meronta-ronta. Kris menindih kedua pahanya hingga ia tidak bisa kabur. Dengan tenang pria itu melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya, hingga dada bidangnya terekspos di depan mata Tao.

"Bukannya tadi bibir ini yang mengatakan akan melakukan pertukaran, hm?" Kris merendahkan tubuhnya sambil mengelus bibir merah itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa sekarang berkata tidak mau?"

Kedua pelupuk mata Tao mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena menahan tangisan. "A-Aku takut. Kumohon lepaskan aku..."

Kris mendengus. Kali ini tanpa basa-basi lagi kedua tangannya menyingkap bagian bawah mini dress Tao, kemudian menarik turun g-string yang menutupi bagian privat pria cantik itu. Dilemparnya benda itu jauh-jauh, seolah-olah takut Tao akan memakainya lagi. Tao memekik, kedua kakinya berusaha menendang Kris, namun kalah cepat karena pria itu langsung menahannya dan melebarkannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Ketakutan yang dirasakan Tao semakin besar begitu ia melihat Kris melepaskan pengait celananya dan menurunkan restleting. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah sejak tadi minta dibebaskan.

Tanpa mempersiapkan tubuh yang akan dimasukinya, Kris mulai menuntun kejantanannya ke arah lubang yang berada di bagian bawah tubuh Tao. Tao menjerit histeris begitu merasakan kepala kejantanan pria itu sudah menyentuh bibir lubangnya. Pelan-pelan benda lonjong yang sudah tegang dan mengeras itu menerobos masuk.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sakit akibat lubangnya yang dibuka lebar secara paksa. Benda itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu baru kepala kejantanannya saja yang masuk. Dada Tao naik turun dengan napas yang mulai menderu. Ia menatap Kris dengan kebencian di kedua matanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau—" Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat sebagian kejantanannya masuk setengah. Tao membelalak, sebelum ia mengerang keras. "—rasakan sendiri akibatnya." Kris menyeringai.

Air mata Tao akhirnya jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya dari bawah. Napasnya semakin memburu berat. Dan ia kembali mengerang keras begitu Kris kembali menghentakkan sebagian kejantanannya yang tersisa.

"UAAAGH!" Rasa sakit itu dengan cepat menyebar di setiap syarafnya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah lumpuh. Sudut bibir Kris terangkat begitu melihat tubuh tak berdaya di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan kedua kaki Tao ia lepaskan; salah satu tangannya kemudian menahan kedua tangan Tao yang terikat di atas kepala, sementara tangannya yang satu menopang di samping tubuh pria itu.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, membuat kejantanannya yang berada di dalam lubang Tao keluar-masuk hanya sampai sebatas kepala kejantanannya. Tao memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak terkendali.

Kris mulai menikmati semua hal yang dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya kali ini menyingkap mini dress yang dipakai Tao hingga ke atas kepala. Tanpa menghentikan hentakannya di bawah sana yang semakin bertambah cepat, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menyesap kedua puting dada Tao bergiliran.

"A—Agh!" jeritan Tao terlepas dari bibirnya begitu Kris tiba-tiba menggigit daerah di sekitar puting dadanya. Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang puas bekas gigitan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya kembali meraih kedua kaki Tao, melepaskan sepatu high heels dari kedua kaki itu dan melemparnya sembarangan, sebelum akhirnya ia menahan kedua kaki itu hingga menempel di dada pria itu.

Tubuh Tao yang sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun itu terguncang-guncang karena hentakan-hentakan yang diterimanya. Kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pendahuluan bahkan menggesek perut sixpack Kris, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi pria itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tao mendesah dengan mata yang kembali terpejam erat begitu Kris menghentak semakin brutal. Kedua kakinya kali ini disangkutkan Kris di kedua pundak lebar pria itu. Dada bidang pria itu bahkan sudah menempel dengan dadanya. Kris tak memberinya waktu untuk menarik napas walau hanya sebentar. Peluh keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Gerakan Kris akhirnya berhenti begitu ia meledak di dalam lubang Tao. Ia terus menggeram hingga semburannya berhenti.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya begitu napasnya sudah berhembus teratur. Sesaat dipandanginya wajah Tao yang masih bernapas terengah-engah, sebelum kedua tangannya melepas kemejanya yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya.

Tanpa menunggu pria di bawah tindihannya pulih dari pasca klimaksnya, diraihnya kedua tangan Tao dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, kemudian di bawahnya tubuh itu kembali ke atas pangkuannya. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, kedua tangan Kris yang sekarang berada di kedua sisi pinggang Tao mulai mengangkat tubuh itu naik turun di atas kejantanannya.

Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu pundak Kris tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya yang berada di atas pangkuan Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua perlakuan pria itu. Tubuh mereka hanya terhubung oleh nafsu, yang didasari oleh pemaksaan.

Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, hanya sesaat, karena ia memutar tubuh yang berada di atas pangkuannya menjadi membelakanginya. Tubuh Tao kembali terlonjak-lonjak. Bisa ia rasakan tengkuk dan punggungnya dikecup bertubi-tubi oleh bibir Kris. Hingga tiba-tiba wajahnya ditarik ke samping, dan dicium Kris dari belakang. Kali ini—entah kenapa—Tao seperti menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Kris. Ciuman itu semakin bertambah panas, bersamaan dengan sesuatu dari tubuh keduanya yang sudah mengalir menuju ujung kejantanan masing-masing.

Tao bisa melihat bintang-bintang di dalam kepalanya semakin berkelap-kelip. Tangan Kris yang berada di kejantanan Tao memompa semakin cepat seperti yang dilakukan oleh kejantanannya di bawah sana. Begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, di titik itulah, keduanya sama-sama menyemburkan cairan putih yang keluar dari kejantanan mereka masing-masing.

Hanya napas berat keduanya yang terdengar mengisi ruangan besar itu. Kris masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang. Dan baru tersadar kalau pria di depannya sudah tak sadarkan diri begitu tubuh itu terhuyung ke samping saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mengerung dalam tidurnya begitu jam digital yang ada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur terus berdering nyaring. Tangannya yang menutup telinganya akhirnya terulur ke arah benda itu untuk mematikannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Kedua matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Syukurlah, hanya mimpi buruk..." katanya begitu teringat kejadian yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Apanya yang hanya mimpi buruk, hm?" Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu seketika membuat Tao terlonjak bangun. Ia meringis panjang begitu merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya nyeri luar biasa. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat Kris tidur di sampingnya dengan dada telanjang. Pria itu menyeringai, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Sayangnya itu bukan hanya mimpi buruk."

Dunia di sekeliling Tao seketika runtuh begitu mendengar hal itu. Jadi, itu semua bukan mimpi buruk?

"Mana yang lebih dulu ingin kau dengar. Kabar baik atau buruk?" Kris meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Tao dengan dua alis terangkat.

Tao tak menjawab. Terlalu syok karena mengetahui mimpi buruknya ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai dengan kabar buruknya..." Kris kembali berkata begitu pria di sampingnya masih memasang wajah syok. "Kabar buruknya... kau harus mengganti posisi sex doll milikku yang tidak bisa kau ganti rugi itu..." wajah syok Tao berubah jadi pucat mendengarnya. "Dan—kabar baiknya," bibir Kris mendekat ke arah telinga Tao, "kau sekarang milikku, Hung Zitao."

Tao tak pernah menyangka, hak yang ada pada dirinya akan dengan mudahnya dipermainkan oleh Kris—seperti sebuah boneka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
